Monster hunter Legacy book 1: a new Era
by Gojira57
Summary: The beginning of the Legacy series...


Chapter 1: a past too tragic for words and the rise of a new era

There was a town in the middle of a forest known as Duros Town. Here there was a fire, and many people were running, screaming in terror. Then the source of the fire revealed itself as a Black Deviljho. This was Malevolence, the most powerful of her kind, and she was here to feed. Here in the Town, there was food everywhere! Villagers were helpless against Malevolence's wrath.

But the town was far from defenseless. Soon, the sound of a hunting horn was blown, and three hunters came to defend what was left of the village. the first hunter, clad in Rathalos armor, drew his switch axe, and gave a battle cry as he charged at the monstrosity. But Malevolence sent him flying towards a wall with a strong hipcheck. Another hunter, in Gobul armor, drew his lance and charged in a zigzag pattern in an attempt to confuse the beast, but he was swatted away by Malevolence's Thick tail.

But it was the third hunter who caught Malevolence's eyes, as he was clad in deviljho armor. Malevolence was not afraid of the puny hunter; she was merely disturbed on how a puny human could possibly kill a mighty beast like herself.

But then she remembered why she was here. She was here to feed, And this human was in the way, and began to charge, jaws ready to kill this insignificant human. But what she did not expect was retaliation. The Hunter in Deviljho hide armor drew his long sword, made from Lagiacrus material, and slashed at the beast's face, making a slash wound where her right eye was, blinding her in that eye for life.

The beast roared in pain, and that pain was enough to send her crashing blindly into a house. It was in that house that she found, with her remaining eye, a young girl, about 8 years in age. The girl had a familiar scent attached to her. It was the smell of the hunter who caused Malevolence so much pain. It was clear in her mind know. This girl was the offspring of that one hunter!

Malevolence licked her chops at the thought of the taste of revenge, but before she could make a move, the hunter in deviljho armor crashed through the house door, and rushed in, along with a woman in Rathian Armor, prepared to fight off the Beast who threatened the life of their daughter. The mother held her daughter close to her and spoke to her. "Aqua, you must leave, run away, before the deviljho notices. Run and don't look back!"

Aqua ran as quick as her legs could carry her. Meanwhile, Malevolence flung the father's lifeless body into the air and snapped her jaws, swallowing him whole. The Mother uttered a prayer for her child, before rushing into the fray, dual swords at hand, before she was pinned by the beast and consumed.

But despite Malevolence's effort, she could never find the girl. The beast roared in anger, knowing that Aqua was far from her reach.

Meanwhile, Aqua was on the refugee camp miles away from what was left of her home. Tears filled her eyes after she realized that her parents would never come back, and clutched her hands in anger, vowing to become a hunter like her parents, and once that happens, hunt down the black deviljho who caused her so much grief.

_10 years later..._

Aqua was a now at her teens, ready for the day she would become a hunter. She came across Loc Lac City, and came across the hunter's guild. There she signed up for the recruitment list.

Once that was done, she went back to her home, which was really a lonely place, as she was the only one who lived there, ever since her uncle passed away recently from a fatal heart attack. But Aqua was used to this kind of sadness, and she soldiered on.

two days later, she received a letter from the hunter's guild which read:

_Dear Miss Aqua,_ _Your registration to the guild has been confirmed. Come to the hunter's guild tomorrow morning, and we shall put you through the training course, and make a true hunter out of you._ _And now a haiku to you:_ _Aqua the huntress / What shall we make of you?_ _Will you be a mighty hunter? / Or will you fall victim to death?_ _Now get your Armor / Sharpen your Weapon!_ _Your destiny waits for you!_

_-Guild master_

Aqua was thrilled, she would finally be able to be a hunter like her parents before her. She went to her dresser, and took her zenny pouch, filled with enough zenny to get what she needed, and packed her essentials for the trip ahead.

The next day, she arrived at the guild. There, she met the guild master, who actually greeted her warmly, something she did not expect from anyone from the hunter's guild. The guild master spoke to her as she was settling down. "So you are here for the hunt? I will warn you though, It is not for the faint hearted, as there are many beasties who would love the taste of your flesh. But I am sure you know that, as you seemed pretty determined to join."

Aqua had to admit it, she was determined to join the guild, and she told the guild master her story, of her parents, and of the tragedy in Duros town.

"I see, that is why you joined. You are not like all the amateurs who come here just for fame and glory; you are here to honor your family memory. Not a bad decision, but before you dare to take on a black deviljho, you must take the tests, and then prove yourself worthy among the hunters."

"I know that." Said Aqua in a firm, yet very enthusiastic voice.

With that said, the guild master sent her to the armory to get her first armor set and weapon. She browsed the armor set selection first, as armor sets were just as important as weapons when hunting monsters. She came across a set of pink rathian armor. She asked the armory clerk how much it would cost.

"50,000 zenny ma'am and not a zenny less!"

She had about 600,000 zenny on her, so she had a good amount of money saved since she came to loc lac city, so she decided to buy the armor set. With that settled, she browsed the weapon selection, and found what looked like a longsword made from Lagiacrus material.

She took it to the armory clerk and asked about it.

"The thunderclap long sword eh? Well it used to belong to a hunter who used to come by every once in awhile, but he was eaten by a black deviljho and-"

But before he could finish the sentence, He saw Aqua's face give a rather dark look towards him. The clerk was a little intimidated at first, but then asked: "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Aqua answered rather coldly. "Because THAT hunter was MY father! I am Aqua, and I plan on killing that Deviljho, and make it suffer as much as I did ever since it caused me so much grief!"

She then saw the look on the Armory clerk's face and stopped.

"I'm sorry, I just -"

But before she could finish, the Amory clerk hushed her .

"I understand. Now, where were we? Oh yes, I remember! This Thunderclap longsword will cost about 500,000 zenny on normal circumstances, but as this is your first day as a hunter, all weapons have their prices slashed by half, so that makes it worth 250,000 zenny total."

Aqua took the deal, forgetting why she was riled up. She then took a stop to the item shop and bought as much potions and other hunting essentials she could afford. After that was done, she came to the guild master and they arranged the first mission for her first day of hunting.

"You will be going with three other rookies to the Grassy Prairies where you will be hunting a Lycan pack that is causing the nearby village a lot of trouble lately.

Lycans are humanoid wolf like creatures that hunt in packs, and follow orders from the Alpha lycan, which is considerably larger than his subordinates. Aqua has heard of how vicious they were towards people, but has always wanted to hunt them, just as her father used to hunt for Aqua and her mother before he died.

But Aqua was not prepared for what the guild master had to say next.

"Be warned, however, that a rumor was going around that a Tigrex is making it's home there. Of course it's only a rumor, but it never hurts to be careful."

Aqua has also heard of the Tigrex, and how ferocious and foul tempered it was. She had never seen one, but she knew about it from the books she read.

With all this settled, she prepared to take the Airship set to head towards Grassy Prairies, and settled into the bridge of the ship.

Her quest begins here, right now!

Chapter 2: Grassy Prairies and Alpha Lycan

Aqua made herself comfortable in her cabin in the Airship. The Guild master told her that the Airship was designed to be a "mobile home" for hunters, as well as the main means of transportation for their hunts, so she unpacked her things in her cabin and began to organize.

It will be a week's time before she is able to hunt, so she would might as well take the opportunity to get herself together now instead of later. Once she finished unpacking, Aqua decided to go to the main bridge. There, she saw a vast ocean of sand, gleaming a beautiful golden yellow as the sun set in the desert sky.

Delex were swimming through the sand as if they were fish in water, searching for bite sized morsels to stuff themselves with. Then they scattered as a large Nibelsnarf rose from the dunes to rid it's gills of stuck sand. When nightfall came, Aqua headed to the airship's dining hall, where she would get something to eat.

The dining hall itself was not too shabby looking as one may expect, it was like the Loc Lac bar back at the city. As Aqua came in, she was stopped by a voice.

"Hey! Over here!"

Aqua turned to the source of the voice, and saw a man who was about her age. He wore a hell hunter jacket, the rest of his armor set was of rathalos armor. He was also carrying a large Buster blade great sword on his back. He also had a scar near his eye, possibly inflicted by an earlier hunt.

"Who are you?" He asked, in a rather cold voice.

Aqua introduced herself as properly as she could. "I'm Aqua. You?"

The man simply said his name in the same voice as before. "Squall." Squall began to stare at Aqua, and when she asked why he was looking at her like that, squall replied in an even more grim voice.

"You have better watch your back Aqua, cause otherwise, it might end up in the bowels of the Deviljho, just like your father did."

Aqua began to show signs that she was irritated. "What Are you implying Squall?"

Squall did not answer, but Aqua could have sworn that she heard a small chuckle.

Now She was furious! She took her father's thunderclap longsword, and put it near his face and began yelling.

"MY FATHER DID NOT FIGHT THE BLACK DEVILJHO OUT OF DUMB BRAVERY! HE DIED TO PROTECT ME! AND IF YOU DARE TO THINK OF SPEAKING OF HIM AS IF HE WAS A DRUNK LOOKING FOR TROUBLE, I WILL MAKE SURE IT WILL BE YOU WHO FIRST MEETS THE SHARP END OF HIS LONGSWORD! WE WILL SEE WHO'S LAUGHING THEN!"

She put her longsword back in it's sheath, and then, before she left Squall, slapped him across the face. After that, she headed towards a table that was as far from squall as she could get.

Squall did not bother to stop her, he knew when a woman needed her space. He went to his cabin, where the next set of events would take place.

One day, before the date of arrival, Aqua headed to her cabin, where she found a note on her bed.

_Dear Aqua,_

_I know that seeing me again is the last thing you want to do now, but I am sorry about your father. I was told by my mother that he always was a disgrace to the hunters guild, and his death was never mourned. But I see that you know the truth a whole lot better than I do._

_I talked to the Airship pilot about it, and he gave me the same story you did, so I began to question whether what I was taught was true or not. I decided to write this letter, since I could not even think of looking at you eye to eye right now._

_Let me make it up to you during our first hunt together tomorrow._

_-sincerely, _ _Squall_

Aqua read the letter all the way to the end, and was a little embarrassed about she threatened to kill Squall before. She decided to be ready for the hunt, and rest for the day. She needed it for her first hunt.

At the day of arrival, Aqua woke up, and headed to the bridge. She found Squall and two other hunters, a man in Ingot Armor, named Aires, wielding an iron sword and shield set, and a woman in barroth armor, named Serabi, wielding a volvidon gunlance. The four hunters were sent to the base camp on Grassy Prairies, and given a Map, four rations, and four first aid kits each. The hunt has begun.

The quartet decided to split into two groups. The first group, containing Aires and Serabi, would head to the lake nearby to look for the Alpha Lycan. The second group, with Aqua and Squall, would look for the creature at the Prairies beyond.

At the prairies, Aqua and Squall found a few herbs and blue mushrooms and decided to take some, just in case they needed to make potions. While they were gathering, however, they heard a noise, like a bark. the noise kept repeating itself for a while, until it stopped, and then all the sudden, a pack of Lycans came out of the tall grasses.

Squall readied his great sword, the Buster Blade, while Aqua readied her Thunderclap Long sword. The first Lycan rushed towards Aqua and leaped into the air. Aqua slashed her longsword at it, literally cutting the beast in half. Another lycan started to attack Squall, but he was prepared, and slashed his great sword at it, the force of the blade's impact slicing the beast's head clean off the body.

Then they heard a howling noise, and the Lycans started to step aside, and a Large Lycan came out of the bushes. This was the Alpha Lycan, and It was going to be the first to taste the hunter's blood. Then Aires and Serabi came out from a cave nearby, out of breath. After they caught their breath, they readied their weapons. The Alpha lycan howled orders to his subordinates, and the small lycans started to surround the quartet, But Aqua used her longsword to slice the lycans from the team's path, while Squall uses his greatsword to slice the Alpha Lycan's leg, making a nasty wound on it.

The beast roared with pain, but kept on fighting. Meanwhile, Aeris and Serabi were setting a Shock trap beneath the Alpha Lycan's feet. The trap activated, paralyzing the beast. Serabi then threw some tranq bombs at the creature. It took two doses to take full effect. And the Hunt was won.

On their way back to the Airship, Aqua heard a noise come from the bushes. Then all the sudden, a roar came, piercing the relatively quiet night.

"What was that!?" Aeris asked in a startled voice.

"Tigrex." was the last word the group heard Serabi say before the creature of that name came bursting out of the nearby woods. The beast jumped and pinned Aqua, it's teeth ready to bite her flesh. Aqua closed her eyes, waiting for the attack, but then she heard a roar of pain from the creature, and opened her eyes up with tigrex blood on her face. Squall had slashed the creature in the eye with his greatsword, blinding it in one eye. Squall helped her up, while Serabi and Aeris fended off the beast with their weapons.

When Aqua came up on her legs, albeit slowly due to the pain of the wound on her leg, the team ran to the Airship. They were not prepared for a Tigrex yet. Once they were on the ship, and into the air, out of danger, Aqua blacked out.

Aqua woke up in her bed, with Squall sitting on a chair next to her.

"Squall...what-" But before she could finish her sentence, Squall calmly hushed her.

"Take it easy, you suffered a nasty wound from that tigrex, you need to rest."

Before Squall left, Aqua spoke again.

"Squall, why did you save me?"

Squall gave a little chuckle and spoke in and answered in a soft, assuring voice. "Because I did tell you that I would make it up to you, didn't I? You read the letter, right? Now get some rest."

Aqua simply nodded, and closed her eyes. Once Squall was certain that she was fully asleep, he closed the door, and headed to his cabin.

Chapter 3: Call of the Bird wyvern

The first hunt turned out to be a bit more dangerous than the rookies thought, since a tigrex nearly killed Aqua, and probably would have done so had Squall not saved her. Aqua suffered a nasty wound on her leg, which was healing slowly since that day.

A week later, Aqua felt strong enough to get out of bed, and walk on her injured leg. She came to the Airship's Dining hall, looking for a good spot to sit. She saw Squall inviting her over next to him, and she headed towards him, sitting next to him.

"How's your leg?" Asked Squall.

Aqua responded. "It's getting better, I get stronger walking with it each day."

Squall seemed satisfied, but then he saw Aqua's depressed face.

"What's Wrong?" He asked.

Aqua felt a tear in her eye. " I'm a disgrace. I let that Tigrex get the jump on me, and almost died because of it. I will never be a hunter like my father."

Squall seemed to be confused at first, but then he realized something.

_Aqua is depressed because she feels that she dishonored her family on that first hunt._

Squall patted Aqua on the back, and spoke in a soft voice.

"You are not a disgrace. Everyone who has been a hunter has never got out of at least one hunt without injury. I know what you are going through. See this scar near my eye?"

Aqua looked at his face, and saw the scar in full detail for the first time.

"That scar was from an earlier hunt during my first day. I was in the Grassy Prairies gathering unique mushrooms for a gathering quest I was assigned with. My family has always felt that if you don't get hurt on your first hunt, then it's a good omen. But a Nargacuga had sneaked up on me and, when I turned around, It slashed me near the eye. I was taken to a hospital bed. There, my mother scolded me, saying that I dishonored all hunters from my family."

Squall then gave a sigh.

"Talk about depressed, I felt lower than dirt. But then the guild master, he spoke to me alone, and said something that kept myself from beating myself up any further."

Aqua was interested. "I'm listening."

Squall continued to speak.

"If you can't feel the pain, you are not alive. It is just as human to hurt as it is to hunt. Pain is what tells you that you lived. No one can escape pain for the rest of their life. My mother was a little angry at him for trying to make him feel better, saying that it is all nonsense, but he simply just ignored her. After a few more hunts, I found out that he was right. He became something like a mentor to me. I cut off all contact with my mother afterwards, and decided to keep on living."

Aqua felt a little better. "Squall, thank you."

Before things could get a little more better, The Guild master came about on the speakers.

_Well rookies, It is Time for your next hunt. You will be hunting a Qurupeco. It's a funny looking bird wyvern, capable of calling for help. But I'm sure you can deal with it. So get ready for the hunt. We will be going to the Dune Wastes in a week. So be prepared._

Aqua went to her cabin, and got her own cool drinks, And was definitely prepared. She felt well enough to hunt again, thanks to Squall. She felt like she could take on the Tigrex that maimed her leg, and win.

Once the Airship reached their destination, Aqua came to the bridge, and saw Squall in a new armor set. Instead of his usual hell hunter jacket and rathalos armor set combo, he is wearing a Dragyuros armor set.

"What's with the new duds?" Asked Aqua.

Squall was surprisingly soft since they first met, behavior and voice wise alike.

"I thought I would try something different for a change."

Aqua giggled a little. Squall however, then did something unexpected.

"I think the Pink Rathian armor suits you perfectly though."

Aqua was a little confused. "What do you mean?"

Squall answered. "We will talk about it later."

When Aqua, Squall, Aeris, and Serabi came down to base camp, they split up like before. When Aqua and Squall reached a cave near the desert. That's where they decided to talk.

"So why did you say that the Pink Rathian armor suited me?" Asked Aqua.

Squall gave a smile and kneeled down and held her hands.

"Because, the pink rathian is called the cherry blossom rathian, because it is one of the most beautiful of all wyverns. You are the most beautiful girl I have met. The Rathian is also known as the Queen of the land."

Aqua was a little red in the cheeks.

Squall continued. "You, Aqua, Are my Queen."

Aqua lost control and lunged forward to Squall, kissing him in the lips. Squall's mind blanked out completely, but then he started to embrace Aqua. And After what felt like an entire age, they broke apart.

Aqua spoke in a soft voice. "Nothing can ruin this for me."

But before they could continue, a large screech like roar came from the desert. The two "love bird wyverns" ran towards the sound, and saw Aeris and Serabi fighting a Qurupeco.

Before Aqua could join the fight, Squall spoke to her. "We are together on this. Together, we can do this." Aqua felt better knowing that she won't fight alone. When the four hunters joined forces, The Qurupeco was Outnumbered and humorously "out-weaponed". The Qurupeco, however, had a few tricks up its sleeves (figuratively speaking), It made a roar that seemed to pierce the air. But When Aqua slashed the Qurupeco's throat sac with her thunderclap, the qurupeco started bleeding, and was screeching in pain. Then Squall used his Iron Great Sword to end the suffering of the bird wyvern. The hunt may have been won, but what came next was about to change the lives of Aqua and her friends forever.

A large stomping sound that seemed to shake the earth came about. And the shape of a Deviljho came out in the distance. But deviljho were not black, Were they?

It was even worse than they expected. It was Malevolence. The one who killed Aqua's parents. The Team tried to go to the Airship, but the Creature noticed them and started to run towards them. Then it caught the scent that was familiar to it.

Aqua knew what was going on. Malevolence recognized her. This was the daughter of the hunter who maimed her eye long ago.

Malevolence began to charge, jaws primed to attack. But the Serabi pushed Aqua out of the way and Stabbed Malevolence in the under belly with her gunlance, and fired a bullet into the flesh.

This angered the beast as much as it hurt her. Malevolence decided to focus her attention on the one with the Volvidon gunlance. Serabi yelled towards the other three hunters.

"RUN!"

The trio decided to do so, and were at the airship, waiting for Serabi to catch up. But instead, they saw the most horrifying image in their lives.

Malevolence used her dragon breath to weaken Serabi, who was disoriented. By the time she was recovering, Malevolence was already on top of her, and bit into Serabi's leg, and lifted her into the air. The scream lasted a few seconds before Serabi disappeared into the maw of the beast. Before Malevolence could get the other three, the airship was up and running. It was too late. Malevolence roared in anger as the chance for revenge had slipped away from her grasp.

The death of Serabi was a horrible tragedy. Aeris was the worst hit by the experience, as he was not his optimistic self, he was entirely depressed. He locked himself in his cabin, where he stayed for days. Aqua and Squall were sad as well. It was like the Duros Town tragedy all over again for Aqua. Squall kept close to her, assuring her that it will be alright, and Serabi's brave actions would be remembered, and even offered to let her in his cabin if she ever needed to someone to talk to.

Aqua accepted the offer, And Squall spoke again.

"I'm going to see if I can try to talk to Aeris. He seemed to be hit very hard by all this."

Aqua, after Squall left her cabin, clutched her hand, vowing to make Malevolence pay double time for the grief that she caused not just Aqua, but Aeris as well. She would try to prevent things like this from happening to others ever again!

Chapter 4: Eye of the Tigrex

Ever since the loss of Serabi, Aeris was depressed, perhaps even more than just depressed, out right heartbroken would have been more accurate. He locked himself in his room for days, would not eat or sleep. Aqua and Squall has never seen him like this, it was as if Aeris was broken in so many places in his heart.

Squall decided to try to talk to Aeris. He came to the door to Aeris' cabin and knocked.

"Leave me alone!" was what Squall heard behind the door.

"It's me, Squall. I feel that you needed to talk to someone before you did anything stupid."

No reply...

"Listen, I know how you feel, we all do. I know what you are doing. You want to isolate yourself because you feel that you have lost someone who was the only one mattered to you, and lost someone you felt has only cared about you. Yes, I know that you were close friends with Serabi, we all did. It's hard to make friends, but it's even harder to watch them go. But listen, I'm here to show you that you have more friends than you seem to think you do. I'm here as a friend to help you."

Aeris has never, in his whole life, ever knew that he had friends other than Serabi. He never thought that anyone else cared about him. That was when he opened the door.

Squall spoke again, in the same soft voice.

"If you need someone to talk to, I will be glad to oblige."

_Meanwhile..._

A lone figure was walking in the desert. Nearby delex, scavenging on a Bullfango carcass, saw the figure, and swam for cover. The figure was that of a teenage boy, but that was not why the delex were afraid of him, it was the fact that he was not an ordinary human that bothered them.

This boy seemed to be controlling the air around him, causing a gale of wind to surround him. He stopped walking when he saw an Airship flying above him.

_An Airship? In the middle of a desert? What could that mean?_

The boy thought about it for a few minutes before he reached a conclusion.

_It is a hunting ship! And where there are Hunting Ships, There is most definitely hunters!_

Taking the form of a Remobrah,He flew towards the Airship as it headed towards its crew's new hunting grounds.

_A week later..._

Aeris was back to his normal self after that talk with Squall. He was eager as Aqua was about what they would hunt next. They would not have to wait for long.

_Rookies, I have got a new mission for you. You are going to hunt a Tigrex in the Wasteland Tundra. As you saw during your first hunt, Tigrex are notoriously ferocious. But I have faith in you rookies. Be prepared._

Aqua actually shuddered at the thought of seeing a tigrex again, as one almost killed her before. But she was ready for an attack this time, she was determined to kill the tigrex, as that would get her one step closer to getting at Malevolence, the Black deviljho, who has caused her so much grief.

While Aqua was in her cabin, she got her stuff ready for the next hunt tomorrow. After she was done, she decided to call it a day, but before she went to bed, she headed to the showers. She wanted to get nice and clean for her next hunt.

But as she was taking her shower, she felt a breeze come in the room. She was done anyway, so she got dressed and went to investigate the source of the breeze. She checked every possible source of a draft, but every window was closed, every crack in the hull was filled. She then saw a man in Fatalis Armor when she turned around.

"So, you are Aqua." Said the mysterious figure in a dark, grim voice.

Aqua was a little suspicious about him, and as a result, very cautious. "I am."

The figure stood there, and went on. "You seek the Black Deviljho Malevolence. But are you certain that you can kill something that is beyond your own power? Can you be sure that you are not just going to be a repeat of the past?"

Aqua was starting to get a little agitated, but somehow, this man seemed to be intimidating to her.

"To hunt to kill, or to hunt to get killed? What does your future hold, I do not know, but you, Aqua, will certainly not be able to escape it."

Then after awhile, the man seemed to just vanish into the air.

Aqua was a little startled by all this._ Just who was he? That guy was very creepy._

Then she heard Squall.

"Hey, You alright? I heard someone talk to you in there."

Then he shifted his attention from Aqua to a piece of paper on the floor. It read:

_Beware of Hurricurse, The Unforgiving Wind!_

Aqua never saw the note there before. "Who is Hurricurse?"

Squall had no clue.

"Let's not worry about it now. We got a big day tomorrow.

Aqua somehow felt a lot better with Squall around.

"You are right, we need some rest."

They decided to sleep together in Aqua's cabin, since they both felt a bit uneasy about the note. But that was behind them now, since as long as they were together, they would never have to worry about anything.

_At the day of Arrival..._

The Wasteland Tundra was even colder than Aqua expected it to be. It was hard to imagine that anything could possibly live here. But there were Popos, Anteka, Bullfango, and the occasional Cryolycan, a relative of the lycan that lived here, at every corner.

The Trio of Hunters, Aqua, Squall and Aeris, Decided to stick together this time. They decided to look inside a nearby cave for the Tigrex.

They did not have to go too far into the cave for it's resident's presence to be known. There were bones everywhere. And there it was, The tigrex, fast asleep after eating its fill of a Popo it recently killed. Aqua was terrified to see that it had a scar where the right eye would normally be.

_This is the Tigrex That nearly killed me!_

Before she and Squall could plan what to do, Aeris stepped on a bone, cracking it. The Trio braced for the Tigrex's Inevitable attack.

It did not wake up. It was still asleep.

Aeris was a little relieved. "Wow, that thing is a heavy sleeper."

But shortly after he said that, the beast woke up, and roared at the intruders.

The trio unsheathed their weapons. Aeris charged first, using his new Sword and shield set, the Qurupeco chopper, and slashed at the beast's legs. Squall, using his greatsword, kept the beastie's teeth and himself a good safe distance from each other.

Aqua used her Long Sword to slash at the beast's underbelly, after she could get underneath it of course, which is by no means an easy feat.

As she slashed at the underbelly, she felt the warm blood of the tigrex, as it's intestines were being sliced, killing the Tigrex slowly and painfully. She then stabbed the beast in the head from underneath, instantly ending it's suffering.

When the hunters came back to the Airship, they were decided to call it a day. Squall and Aqua, have been sleeping together more often since, and Aqua herself never saw the man in fatalis armor again ever since.

_meanwhile..._

The fatalis armor wearing man was at the outskirts of a village in the Central world. It was a quiet night, for now, everyone was asleep.

_At least until tomorrow night, when I cause the destruction of the gods-forsaken place. _thought the mysterious figure. _And then, when a certain someone comes to defend it, I will be there to do what my employer told me to do and kill him!_

A certain shape-shifter would take that personally...


End file.
